Her Eyes: Lost Chapters
by docmadi96
Summary: Lost these chapters way back when Her Eyes first started. Posting up these while I settle up into New York for college. Enjoy!


Hey, while I settle down in NYC, I will randomly updated these deleted chapters of Her Eyes. They were already typed up and the actual fic will be updated soon. Thanks for the patience and any feedback is great, thanks again (^o^)!

Calleigh stopped to look at Esteban, relaxing, on her couch in her living room watching TV. "You seriously don't have anywhere else to be, anything else to do with your life?" she asks in a huff.

He looks at her with a straight face, one children give you when something is blatantly obvious. "You are my life now Leigh, you do know I love you right?"

She hated when he did that, not even two weeks into her vacation and he comes crashing in as if he's lived here as long as Eric had. "You barely know me, you saw me for the first time over a month ago…"

"Saw you up close and personal over a month ago" he interrupts. "Trust me when I say that ive seen you plenty of times before that. In newspapers, on TV, when you jog, hmm maybe I've been stalking you for a very long time."

His revelation was surprising to Calleigh, she doesn't pay attention to her surroundings as well as she thought she did. The only good thing about Esteban being here was that he spent less time going after girls. Maybe if she kept him preoccupied with herself, he would lessen the amount of women he took to have his way with. Lessen the amount of women that could end up like Abigail.

"I was always obsessed with you now that I think of it. But it was meeting you face to face that got my obsession to get this far." His talking snapped her out of her reverie.

God, no matter how any times you say something, Esteban seems to find a way to get even creepier. Though his personality was rather enjoyable. Come to think of it he is a lot like her. They both follow the same writers, watch most of the same shows, even have the same political views. Their characteristics were even similar, hiding their emotions behind a brick wall.

It was easier to hide behind a wall, and Esteban is trying to break through it. If Calleigh was being completely honest with herself she was letting him. It was interesting to meet someone who is just as shielded off try to break through.

It was easier when Esteban tried to do it other than Eric. Eric loved to wear his heart on his sleeve, whereas she liked to wear jackets. Esteban figures that pushing through was the best way possible and he was right. In the last four days, Esteban has gotten her to cry, smile, laugh (mostly in hysteria), and get her to tell him things not even Eric knows, simply by pushing her.

So kudos to Esteban for his current success.

"Are you going to stand there all night Leigh and stare at me or are you going to join me?" his cheeky smile sets her off. It's time to annoy him.

"Well actually I was thinking about taking a shower, so I'll see you in 20 minutes." At his groan she sets off and takes a long calming bubble bath.

Esteban's eyes were more expressive than hers, maybe due to his happier childhood upbringing. Especially with him, she can tell exactly what he's thinking by staring into his eyes.

He wasn't lying when he said he loved her. His eyes grew bigger, eyes dilated, dark brown shining like that of a lover looking onto his partner. They grew soft whenever they were together, as if he could finally relax and let himself go. But whenever she made him angry, which she admits is really fun, they turned dark and hard.

It scared Calleigh every single time Esteban's eyes turned that way. She could feel his heated, pointed glare go straight through to her core. The way his eyes changed always kept her deeply rooted wherever she stood or sat. It came to the point where Calleigh feared that this would be her last day on earth.

Yet whenever she reflected the fear she felt in her eyes, his would immediately soften back to normal and he'd comfort her. He had more than one side to him, and his soft side was only apparent to her.

It was unsettling to see him switch between the two extremes so easily and Calleigh is again reminded how dangerous Esteban could be.

The only remorse Calleigh could ever see him show was when he had killed Abigail. And even then he was sad at her reaction, and her pain, not Abigail's actual demise.

Returning a promised 20 minutes later, she found Esteban enjoying an episode of Hell's kitchen.

"Mind if I join?" she asks, not really wanting to but deciding that tonight should be smooth.

"Of course not" he answers and moves his feet off the couch in order to make room. She settles herself at the opposite side of the couch and watched on in amusement.

As time progresses, Esteban slowly scoots himself over, and picks her up into his lap. Calleigh remains calm as to not set him off, keeping her muscles relaxed as he settles her in his lap. When Esteban starts running his hands through her hair, she finds that sleep was trying to catch her.

She blinks away the sleep for a half hour before her eyes closed for the last time that night.

Esteban snuggles into Calleigh and realizes that she's fast asleep. The couch would be too uncomfortable for the both of them and wouldn't be too safe in case Caine paid a visit. He carries her off into her room, and settles them in the bed. She of course, turns away from him, and he moves over to her and molds himself into her. He runs his hands through her hair until sleep catches him as well. Completely content with his life once again.


End file.
